


CoD: Answer Me (TaNi)

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: First Version, M/M, They do the kissy kiss smoochy smooch, nazi zombies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're damned with the same three people for what you believe might be eternity, sometimes you think about more than you could really say. Explicit version coming soon! (pun intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoD: Answer Me (TaNi)

It's night time. Not a sound to be heard throughout the dingy, old building the crew decided to camp into that night. Even though they had maps, this building in particular was completely absent from their records. However, after much speculation, they took their time inspecting every room before making their stay within the lobby of what seemed to be a hospital.  
“Nothing like a temporary safe haven to make the days a little easier.” The tired American marine well known as “Tank” Dempsey comments as he takes a seat next to the doctor he has yet to confess his feelings towards. 

“I'm sure that our stay here won't be too long. Depending on the…condition of things.” The doctor pauses before finishing due to a loss in his train of thought. He couldn't help but constantly look at their surroundings, jumping at any strange or abrupt noises this creaky, old building had to offer. Even if it was just the building itself, he felt that they were almost too vulnerable being where they were. 

“Speaking on the condition of things, do we have any more bandages, Doctor?” Nikolai, a man of few words, asks while keeping his eye contact directly towards one of his constant twitching comrades. Meanwhile, Takeo adjusts the sleeves on his uniform and keeps to himself.  
“Of course, here,” Edward Richtofen, commonly referred to as The Doctor, throws a small package with poor aim towards Nikolai. He catches them mid air, just before they land on his face.

“Please do something about your throwing, or else it will be end of us before the zombies could try.” He snickers at the thought of their comeuppance being the clumsiness of the doctor. Which wasn't too far from the truth at this rate, but amusing to think about regardless.  
“It's been a long day, I'm just gonna turn in early tonight..” Dempsey rose from his seat and walked down one of the many remote hallways. It was approximately an hour after sunset, making it only about 8 pm, considering it was early August.  
“I will come with you, I am quite tired myself.” Edward forced out a yawn before following the marine down the hallway, and entered the same room one after the other. 

“I guess we are alone now.” Nikolai states matter of factly, keeping his eyes on the soldier across from him.  
“What is your point?” Takeo replies.  
“There are things we can talk about. Without the other two around.”  
Takeo shoots a glare at him.  
“Whatever are you going on about now?”  
“A problem. That needs to be addressed,” He put down the bottle he clutched so closely beside him and stood up to sit down closer his comrade Takeo. “Don't tell me that you don't know.”  
“I don't believe I am following your train of thought.”  
“Oh, but you should,” Nikolai took out the box of bandages from his coat. “How stupid do you think I am?”  
“Please don't allow me to answer that.”  
“And why is that?”  
“You won't like what I have to say.”  
“Takeo.”  
“What is your problem tonight, Russian?”  
“You go off and fight without thinking of the consequences!” Nikolai gestured to Takeo's arm closest to him. Takeo quickly sleeved his arm and pulled back.  
“I did not ask for your opinion! I do this for myself, for you, for all of us!”  
“Do you really think I need you to protect me?” Nikolai stood up after him and could not comprehend his words until after he reacted. “Wait, what did you just say?”  
“Nothing. Please, just leave me be.” Takeo abruptly made an attempt to leave the room and felt a pull coming from a warm hand in his own. 

“Stay here, I'm going to look at those wounds while the others are still asleep.”  
“I can tend to myself, thank you very much.”  
“The look on your face says otherwise.” Nikolai snickered. Takeo's cheeks took on a crimson tone and his sassy attitude apparently only added to his charm. Something Nikolai seemed like he could not get enough of.  
“I am very worried about you. Let me replace those bandages and I will let this go for the rest of the night. How does that sound?” The bold blue in his eyes spoke of truth and yet, you would think he had some trick up his sleeve. A soft smile curved on his lips when Takeo nodded to his ultimatum. 

“Now then, do me a favor and lie down,” Nik gestured to a small area on the ground next to the fire the crew had created earlier. Takeo cringed at the thought of laying on the ground and scanned the room for anything he could use as an alternative. Nik sighed, muttering something under his breath while he took off his coat and put it down for his wounded comrade to lay on. “Better now?”  
“Very much. Th-Thank you.” Takeo hesitated, but found himself laying down on top of his coat, regardless of personal choice, more so fulfilling a deal or contract.  
However, it was a contract he felt strangely about. Takeo knew he could have hidden his wounds much easier. But he chose not to. Perhaps, in some strange alternate thought, he may have..craved this attention? He wanted to be a hero to himself and his comrades, but nothing made him work as hard as the thought of protecting someone he cared for. Maybe a little more deeply than the rest, but nothing he put too many feelings towards. 

Suddenly, a soft hand laid on his chest and slowly slid up to a blood-soaked bandage wrapping up and around his shoulder. Takeo shuddered while Nikolai began to pull each bandage off, one by one. As painstaking a process as this was, both Takeo and Nikolai knew it had to be done in order to stave off any infections and most importantly, for each wound to heal properly. 

Takeo took a deep breath before Nikolai began the second one. By the third one, Tak couldn’t help but enjoy it, as painful as the process was. Once again, he received attention. And by someone he didn’t mind it from. In his best attempt to hide his emotion from this event, he pushed himself to remain quiet for the rest of the evening, even to go as far as to avoid eye contact with this man.  
“Are these recent?” Nik asks, almost a whisper compared to his tone of voice before.  
“Yes.” Takeo averts his eyes just as he described in his mental plan.  
“This one, it worries me the most,” He smiles and applies more gauze to one area than the rest. “I worry a lot about you, Takeo. I do not want you to go out there any more. Not by yourself at least.” Nik puts down the package of bandages for a moment and looks up at his fellow comrade.  
“Allow me to accompany you next time or else...I will tell everyone what has been going on.” He states and stares with the utmost intensity in his bold, blue eyes.  
Takeo wasn’t going to have it, either.  
“Never.”  
“You are in no position to be refusing my offer.”  
“You cannot do anything to me that hasn't been done before.” 

And so, Nikolai took that as a challenge.  
“Ha! Really now?” A smirk grew on his face and he casually climbed over the cutie so they were face to face. “You should refrain from testing me.”  
From their spot on the ground, Takeo tried to look away, but his face was pulled back so the space between them was nonexistent.  
“I should not have to apologize for your worry.” Takeo raised a hand over the severe blush forming upon his cheeks. Nikolai laughed at his failed attempt.

“Don't hide your face from me.” He presses his lips carefully onto Takeo's. A gasp leaves his lips, unable to move. A sweetness surrounded them, unlike anything they had felt in years. This was the attention Takeo craved. And although he wanted more of it, they could hear footsteps coming their way. They immediately pulled away from their kiss and gazed at one another.  
“Same time tomorrow night? Those bandages cannot change themselves.”  
“Of course.” Takeo doesn't try to hide his subtle smile and unavoidable blush. Nikolai nods and hurries off of him so they could do their best to play semi-decent. 

However decent one can seem with his shirt off.


End file.
